


Surprise

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Other, Slow Dancing, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Four years after the Apocalypse, Aziraphale starts to worry that Crowley is getting tired of being around him. Crowley is coming around less and less, and one time Aziraphale happened across Crowley having lunch with a human man. When he confronts Crowley, he finds out that the demon has been putting together a surprise for him. Hurt/comfort, love, fluff. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

Surprise

……….

Aziraphale was worried, and very sad. He had hoped, when the Apocalypse had been averted and he and Crowley were separated from their respective realms, that they would have the chance to spend more time together. They no longer had to pretend that they weren’t friends, so he had wanted to spend every minute he could with his favorite demon.

For the first three and a half years, they had spent nearly every day together, whether they were having lunch or dinner at a nice restaurant or they were just spending time together in the bookshop. Really the only time that they weren’t together was when Crowley would decide to take a nap.

But now, Crowley only came over once or twice a week, and he always seemed preoccupied and distracted. He would take part in the conversation, and he still looked at Aziraphale like he was the demon’s whole world (when he looked at him), but there always seemed to be something on his mind.

Once, Aziraphale had gone to an antique bookseller to purchase some new tomes for his collection and happened upon Crowley having lunch with a human man, having what seemed like an important conversation.

Aziraphale had wandering thoughts that Crowley was becoming tired of him, that he no longer wanted to be friends. He hated himself for the thoughts, because he had trusted Crowley completely for a long time, and he didn’t want to be having doubts about his friends.

But the fact was that everyone he had ever cared about, and who he ever thought cared about him (besides Crowley) had completely abandoned him. He couldn’t help the thoughts that the same thing was happening with his best friend.

So, he worried.

After a few months of these wandering thoughts, Aziraphale thought he was going to burst. The final straw was when Crowley arrived at his bookshop a half hour late for their lunch.

When the demon sauntered in, whipping the sunglasses off his face, Aziraphale found that he could no longer contain his growing fears.

“Hey, angel, sorry I’m late, I was…” Crowley stopped short when he saw the look on Aziraphale’s face. “Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.

“No, Crowley, it isn’t. I have been fretting and worried for months now and I’m afraid I can’t hold it in anymore. Are you tired of me?” he asked loudly, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

“Never, Aziraphale.” Crowley breathed out, stepping closer to his friend.

Aziraphale backed up. “You have barely come around in these last few months, and whenever you are here you seem distracted and like you would rather be somewhere else. And I saw you the other day having lunch with a human. Are you replacing me with a new friend?”

“Do you think I care so little for you?” Crowley asked quietly. He stood stock still, gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, as if it was the only thing holding him up.

“I don’t want to think that, Crowley! But everyone in my life, my human friends, the angels, even Heaven itself, has abandoned me, and I do not think I could survive it if you abandoned me too.” Aziraphale was shaking slightly, his hands clasped tightly together in front of him.

Crowley whipped his free hand down his face. “I am… I can’t explain how sorry I am that I made you feel that way, Aziraphale. It’s not what you think.” He paused, then walked forward cautiously and placed his hand on his friend’s elbow. “Let me show you what I’ve been doing.” Crowley tugged on the elbow in his hand and took them both outside to the Bentley, snapping his fingers to lock the shop behind him.

When Aziraphale was safely strapped into the car, Crowley drove away much more carefully than he normally would and drove out of London and out into the country. Aziraphale had a confused look on his face, but he didn’t say anything during the car ride, just looked out the window and listened to the soft thump of Queen playing through the car’s speakers.

They drove for about an hour before Crowley pulled the car over next to a tavern in a small village.

“We’ll walk the rest of the way.” Crowley said quietly, throwing the Bentley in park and unfolding himself out of the driver’s seat. Crowley snapped his fingers to lock the car and then started walking down a winding dirt road, Aziraphale on his heels. Crowley slowed down so his friend could catch up, and they walked side by side in companionable silence for fifteen or so minutes until they were past the edge of the small village and nearing a small forest. Aziraphale noticed a small cottage a little way away, and was confused when Crowley started walking toward it.

“Crowley, where are we going?” He asked, looking up at his friend. Crowley had pulled his long hair up into a loose bun at the back of his head and had taken off his sunglasses since no humans around. Aziraphale had to admit (only to himself) that the demon looked rather striking.

They had reached the front of the cottage. It was a small stone house, with trellises going up the sides that were wound with beautiful red roses. There was a rather large garden in the front surrounded by a white picket fence. There was a water fountain and flower bushes surrounding the stone path that led from the gate to the front door.

“We’re here, angel.” Crowley said. He opened the gate and stepped through, walking up to the front door and stepping inside. Now more confused than ever, Aziraphale followed the demon down the path and through the door.

Aziraphale had expected the cottage to be empty, or to have sparse furniture with dusty white sheets thrown over them, but instead the cottage was fully furnished and clean, with yellow sunlight streaming through the windows of the den.

Crowley led him through the cottage, showing him the bedroom, the kitchen, and even a very large (possibly too large for the size of the cottage) room that was full of empty wooden bookshelves and soft sofas and armchairs. It even had a window seat.

When they had circled back to the den, Crowley finally spoke.

“I’m sorry that I made you think that I was abandoning you, angel. I never meant to worry or upset you. I haven’t been coming around as often and I had that meeting with the human because I was making arrangements for this place. I bought it and had it furnished, and I had to come here a few times to do some magic on the place to make it perfect. I was trying to find the right time to bring you here.”

“You bought this place?” Aziraphale asked quietly. “You’re moving out of London?” he asked even quieter. He should have trusted his instincts that Crowley was abandoning him, he should have realized…

“Well, I was hoping that we would both be moving out of London, Aziraphale. That’s why I made sure that there was a library in the house, so you could bring all of your books.” Crowley said sheepishly, scuffing his boot against the hardwood floor.

“You… want me to move in here with you?” Aziraphale asked, astonished.

“I understand if you don’t want to, we can stay in London and keep our separate places and pretend like this never happened if you want. I can put this place back to how it was and sell it to someone else…” Crowley started rambling, still looking at the floor.

Aziraphale stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend’s waist, stopping him mid-rant. He rested his head against Crowley’s shoulder and waiting for the demon’s arms to cautiously encircle his shoulders.

“Of course I’ll move down here with you, Crowley.” He whispered.

“You will?” Crowley choked out.

“I don’t think there is anything I would enjoy more, dear.”

Crowley sighed quietly, in what sounded like relief, and Aziraphale felt his heart swell with affection for the demon.

“I’m so sorry I doubted you, dear.” he whispered.

“Don’t apologize, Aziraphale.” Crowley said, with so much sincerity that Aziraphale thought his heart would burst. “I understand that you have abandonment issues, because I have them too. I should have told you what I was doing. I wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you, but I should have known that you would worry when I started coming around less often. I’m sorry.” He paused, tightening his grip on his friend. “You’re the most important person in my life, angel, and that is never going to change.”

“I understand. You’re the most important person in my life too. I will never doubt you again.”

They stood like that, embracing in the den of their new house, for a long time.

……….

It had been five years since Aziraphale and Crowley had moved into their cottage in the South Downs. It was getting dark, so Aziraphale, nestled in the window seat in the library with a novel in his lap, carefully bookmarked it and stood to go find his favorite demon.

He walked through their beautiful cottage with a smile, knowing exactly where Crowley would be.

He quietly opened the front door and walked over to where his demon was tending to some of the plants in the garden, his hair up in a bun and the back of his neck sweaty from the late summer heat. Aziraphale walked forward and wound his arms around Crowley’s waist, kissing the back of his neck.

Crowley straightened and turned around in Aziraphale’s arms, cupping the angel’s cheek. He leaned down and kissed him, long and sweet, before straightening again and pulling his love into his chest. “It’s a beautiful night.” He muttered, looking up at the stars in the sky.

“Yes, it is.” Aziraphale said, but he was looking at the demon, not at the sky. He was watching how the stars sparkled in Crowley’s yellow eyes.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale and smiled, talking one of the angel’s hands off his waist and holding it in his own. He started to softly sway in place.

Aziraphale smiled and moved with him, until they were doing a slow waltz through their garden, with no music playing to guide them. He listened to Crowley’s soft breaths as they moved among the flowers that the demon tended to so well. When they made it back to where they started, Aziraphale reached up and kissed Crowley again.

“I love you, Crowley. More than anything.” He said quietly, brushing his thumb across the demon’s cheekbone.

“I love you too, Aziraphale.” Crowley whispered, leaning down and pressing his face into the angel’s shoulder.

They stood like that, embracing in their garden, with love encircling them like a song, for a long time.


End file.
